1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device has a flexible property to provide excellent transportability. In addition, because the flexible display device has a curved shape, it provides a three-dimensional effect and/or immersiveness to a user.
The flexible display device includes a display panel and a driving unit coupled to the display panel to drive the display panel. The display panel includes a flexible base substrate, such as a polyimide film, and a plurality of pixels disposed on the base substrate. The driving unit includes a driving circuit film coupled to the display panel.
Meanwhile, the display panel and the driving unit need to be reliably coupled so that no defect occurs during the operation (e.g., the functioning) of the flexible display device, even when the flexible display device is bent by the user.